User talk:John Foulroberts
Great Work Your searching is finally over! Congratulations! You've definitely earn it though, how long have you been looking for legendary cursed, a long time. I gotta say I'm jealous but you can't win 'em all. Fair winds and happy plunderin' - Johnny Daggereagle 17:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Its me bart gunshot (from forums) just wanted to say congrats on the bethmoth blade! ur like the best looter ever Bart Gunshot 15:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Bart Gunshot Gratz on Behemoth! Hey John! It's Mark. Wanted to say congrats on your new Behemoth! Hope you're having fun with it! Thunderspine No way, you found Thunderspine Sword! Thats amazing, grats on it! Keep up the looting speed :D Will Swordstealer 09:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thunderspine O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey John it's Henry. Just wanted to congradualate you on the Thunderspine Sword!!!!!!! Have fun with it! Cya later --Henry Hookcrash 13:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Henry Hookcrash--Henry Hookcrash 13:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) WTG WTG on the thunderspine broski! Have fun with man its beast! NateBadcutter 17:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) mine -_____- Baron1800 02:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey its William Burnmonger, Matthew says he is sorry for the random tps. Also i was wondering if we could ever go on one of your sailing expeditions????? Please respond........... 16:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) MM&WB Sorry i forgot this WTG on Thunderspine.... U SO LUCKY!!!! 16:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB hi hay my friend is friends with u be online on monday plz so she can tp to u i want to really meet u i am a big fan of ur channel ur the best looter I have ever seen i mean look at all ur famed ... Just dropping by to say hi. I saw you today in the Eustabia Gold Room. You're the 3rd from the wiki I have seen in game. I think you know a friend and guildmate of mine. J.R. Imp 20:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thunderspine Hey John its Briggs, cool to see you find ANOTHER legendary weapon. Anyway have fun with your new thunderspine. BriggsTalk 20:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig test John FoulrobertsTalk 05:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Woot. congrats hey John it's Drake O' Dover, just wanted to congratulate you on your second legendary cursed... u can find me on Cortola, Legassa, or Barano mines if you ever wanna loot with me. Blade Of The Abyss Hey John its Briggs. Just wanted to congratulate you on find The Abyss. BRIGGS 3 wow, three diff legendary cursed, must be a record or something, congratz. Congratulation Congratulations on getting yet another Legendary Cursed Blade, you're on a roll!!!!!!! First you get Behemoth, then Thunderspine, then Abyss!!!! What will you get next!? ROFL I was wondering if sometime, I could have the honor to loot with you sometime. Please respond Simondarkmenace 20:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) - Simondarkmenace O.O WHATS YOUR TECHNIQUUE OMG DUDE... i have nothing to say :D yet another legendary cursed and i have zippo not fair... at all..... really upset :( 00:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Henry hookcrash 00:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Bravo Mr. Jf 'Bout time its right Baron1800 20:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Grats on abyss. i wish i had your luck HELP!!!!!!! I know that your the best looter on the wiki so I think your the right person to ask. Ive been playing this before there was such thing as crude common rare famed and legendary weapons came out. This may not sound possible but i have NO famed cursed or legendary cursed weapons besides Bitter end from el patron. I only have one legendary weapon which is silver freeze which wouldnt mean a thing since most pirates my level have that item. Your a good looter so I need your help looting good weapons. Edward cabinspinner 23:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hi how are you when you get this will you tell me plz hi how are you today are you ok yes or no hi how are you when you get this will you tell me plz hi how are you today are you ok yes or no lolz at the Rockfan guy for stealing ur weapon belt :) HI John Hey John, It is Samuel Firemonger, I know we have never met but i would like to meet you. pls respond to my page and tell me when and where you are free to meet me..... once again my name is Samuel Firemonger but my name on this wiki is Sam Firemonger 1801. Pls respond!Sam Firemonger 1801 02:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Samuel Firemonger Hey bro Deathreaper the Behemoth here cg on all ur good looting i found a behemoth blade recently and have been inspired with ur loot i also have 2 dark black sack vests and a bright red basic sash i can give u if trading comes out but a question how do you zoom up on you clothing and item belts and label them thanks Deathreaper the Behemoth 03:16, September 18, 2011 Also if you find a magenta sack vest i would love to have 1 or the pants thanks :D weird it says 3:16 the 18 but here it says 11:23 the 17 weird @_@ Hi I recently saw your picture of cannon defense and wanted to ask if I could play cannon defense with you and any of your friens you play it with. James Christopher Couch 03:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC)